


【黑白】一个小小的誓言—— 【19-08-02】

by ShadowSelina



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSelina/pseuds/ShadowSelina
Summary: *拉希奥回来了！！！新模型和安度因一脸CP向！！！我可以！！！我好了！！！呜呜呜呜暴雪爸爸你终于当了次人了我暴风哭泣*因为太激动了所以写得前言不接后语逻辑完全不通，我的锅我的锅*腹黑安度因出没，超级OOC警告
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn





	【黑白】一个小小的誓言—— 【19-08-02】

出乎所有人意料的是，黑龙王子的再度出现并没有在联盟，乃至于整个艾泽拉斯，掀起什么大的风浪。暴风城的卫兵队只是把黑龙关在监狱里审问了几天，然后在肖尔大师的命令之下将其移交到SI7继续审问了几天，最后在乌瑞恩国王的强行介入他才被军七处万般不情愿地释放。而他获释之后，则立刻被带到了暴风要塞里会见年轻的国王——一次久别的重逢。

被带到要塞里的黑龙并没有预料到自己面前的会是一顿温暖而丰盛的晚餐——说实话，他一开始踏入联盟领地的时候，是做好了最糟糕的心理准备的（譬如刑讯现场什么的——），不过看来情况比他要想象的好一些。

身旁金发蓝眼的国王歪着头打量了他一眼。“你看起来好像很紧张。”

“我只是……以为你的反应会比现在更加激烈。”

安度因·乌瑞恩微笑起来。“我是个成人了，拉希奥。我已经……明白了很多事情。”

啊。这大概能解释为什么坐在王座上的不是他那个暴脾气的老爹，以及他脸上的伤痕和那双蓝眼睛里的疲倦。艾泽拉斯在这些年里显然发生了很多变化。

他们在桌前入座，仆从端上了矮人酿制的美酒。拉希奥举杯向新王致意，并且努力无视了坐在安度因不远处的一个老狼人对他投来的杀人般的目光。晚餐在漫不经心的闲聊和默契的眼神交流中缓慢进行着。

“……所以说那是真的了。联盟和部落……又一次开战了？”

“是的。”桌子对面的国王叹了口气，声音里是深深的无奈，而拉希奥的心脏在那一瞬间抽痛了一下。“说实话的，我从未预料到……我们真的还是走上了这条老路。”

“……”

“我一直以为有一天，艾泽拉斯能够迎来真正的和平。”安度因有些烦躁地用手指敲着桌子，“然而很显然，目前看来和平是绝不可能的了。暗夜精灵也好，泰达希尔也好，是我辜负了所有人——”

“安度因——”

“嗯，不过，”年轻的国王话锋一转，“既然你从不知道哪条时间线上不远万里地跑过来，还直奔暴风城——我想你肯定不仅仅是来叙旧的吧。”

黑龙眨了眨眼。虽然向联盟宣誓忠诚的确也是他的意图，但是他并没有料到自己居然会以一种近似于被逼到墙角的方式说出这件事。他的安度因是真的长大了。“——是的。我来此也是为了效忠联盟，向至高王献上我的智慧和力量——”

那个狼人发出了一声不屑的哼哼，而安度因则投去了一个警告的目光，不过国王的注意力很快就回到了他的旧日挚友身上。“我很高兴你最终还是选择了和我站在一起，拉希奥。”

“这是我的荣幸。”

“不过话说回来——”安度因蓝色的眼睛里突然闪现出了一丝调皮的神色，“我希望军情七处的审问你还吃得消。肖尔大师对于任何潜在的敌人都不会手下留情。”

“那我没问题。”黑龙打哈哈，“我可是头龙，安迪——我不会因为一些严厉的审问而受伤的。”

紧接着他们的话题就转移到了其他的事上，潘达利亚的旧时光，他们分别这些年来拉希奥的见闻，还有一头叫黑角的据说是无害的喜欢吹牛的龙。而黑龙王子也总算稍微放下了一点心——

——也许他还有机会。

晚餐结束后，联盟年轻的至高王带领着他的贵客前往客房。虽然此前拉希奥并没有光明正大地来过这里，但是他也曾经在夜晚偷偷溜进过当时还是王子的金发青年的房间，所以也算是对要塞的内部结构有个马马虎虎的了解。

所以当安度因带着他直接路过原本预定的客房走向国王的私人寝室时，拉希奥是有些惊讶又有些窃喜的。

没想到已经这么多年了——

打开房门的时候扑面而来的依然是熟悉的气息——虽然这已经不是他经常从窗台溜进去的那件屋子了，但是整个房间都透露出一种安度因特有的风格。黑龙有些好奇地环顾着四周，目光飘过堆满公文的书桌、燃烧的炉火和深蓝色的床单，最终停留在墙上悬挂的瓦里安·乌瑞恩的画像上。

身后传来了锁门的声音。

他转过身对国王露出一个优雅的坏笑。“你那身盔甲穿着不热吗？我建议你还是把它脱下来，亲爱的安迪。”

“等会儿，”安度因不置可否，“闭上眼睛，转过身。我有个惊喜要给你。”

啊哈。黑龙王子听话地照做，此刻他内心深处某条幼稚的小黑龙已经在摇着尾巴尖叫着乱飞了，他就知道！他就知道安度因不会忘记以前那些事的，拉希奥脑内飞快地略过数万字的不可描述情节——

——然后有人给他脑袋上结结实实地来了一下。

“我了个——”拉希奥的粗口还没爆完就被摁倒在了床上，他的脑袋被敲得嗡嗡响直到好几秒后才反应过来那是穿着全套板甲拿着个包了布的棒子的安度因。他有办法脱身吗？当然有，他可是世界上最后一头黑龙（自称），但是现在的情况下很显然还是不要乱动为好——

“安、安度因，等一下——”

“你个龙崽子给我闭嘴。”此刻年轻的国王脸上笑意全无，眼里只剩下冰冷的怒意和一些他无法用语言表达的东西，“你可算回来了，拉希奥。你可算回来了。”

黑龙王子从未想过自己有一天会如此恐慌。“之前不是说好了很想我——”

“我是很想你。在钢铁部落入侵艾泽拉斯的时候，在燃烧军团卷土重来的时候——我 都 很 想 你。”

“我——”

“我希望你受到折磨。我希望你也被噩梦困扰。我希望你也有朝一日看着所有的美好愿望在你眼前消失。我希望你能感受到我的哪怕一丝痛苦——”

“不，安度因——我真的把你——”

“当成‘朋友’，没错，但是朋友显然没有你的‘计划’重要。在以前我们是朋友。而现在我不确定。”牧师继续利用盔甲和武器带来的重量优势压制着他，“告诉我，拉希奥。你来这里的真正目的到底是什么？”

“我刚才说了，是为了联盟——”

“在经历了那么多事之后你还指望着我会像以前一样相信你？”安度因的语气里带上了无法掩饰的苦涩，“那我就是个傻子了，拉希奥。”

“我——”

他该说什么好？对不起？请再相信我一次？不，语言在此刻毫无意义。在潘达利亚的时候他寄希望于时间，一厢情愿地认为时间最终能让他得到安度因的原谅，但显然他失策了。他知道他伤到了自己的友人，但并没有想到安度因会被伤得这么深——

“……对不起。”他还是说了。他总得找点什么来说是吧？

年轻的国王瞪了他老半天，最终叹了口气放开了他。“算了。”

“……哎。”

“我累了。盔甲重死了。”拉希奥耳边传来了脱卸盔甲的声音。

“……等下，你没打算杀我？”

“杀你有什么意义吗？过去的事都过去了，就算我现在把你送上断头台也不会改变什么，再说了我好不容易抓住了你的把柄当然得让你好好工作来偿还了——而且你是头龙。你比我高一个头。顺便，帮我把剑放回剑架上。”

拉希奥瞪着手里那个包了布的棒子。“你刚才是用剑打的我？！”

“我包了布。”安度因非常冷静地指出。

“……谢谢国王陛下不杀之恩。”

“你还算识相。”金发青年半开玩笑地说道。拉希奥小心翼翼地把那柄剑放回架子上：“那是你父亲的剑吗？”

安度因眨眼的力道似乎太大了些。“是的。”

“……我很抱歉。”

“既然感到抱歉就老老实实工作，明天的会议上我想听到你对于纳沙塔尔前线的见解，顺便不许跟吉恩吵架。现在，到桌子这边来。”

拉希奥走到国王的私人书桌面前，发现桌子上摆的是一盘木质的机会棋——就是他们在潘达利亚时经常用的那套。

安度因看着他挑了挑眉。“吉恩下棋下得不好。土水派的熊猫人下得还行，但是他们太忙了没有时间。”

黑龙的心在这一刻终于平静下来，彻底归位——

“您费大架子威胁我，就是为了找我下棋吗，陛下？”

“不是。下不下？”

他笑了。“恭敬不如从命。”

夜深人静的时刻，黑暗的房间里响起了一个轻轻的声音——

“但是……我真的很想念你。”

“如果那个时候你在身边——是不是一切都会不一样？也许所有人都会好好的，大家都能平静地——”

“那不再重要，”他说，“现在，我在这里。”

——————————————————————

\- 小剧场 -

（是关于拉希奥的耳环去哪了的脑补）

拉希奥：安度因，你觉得我身上有什么不一样的地方吗？

安迪：呃……你长高了？

拉希奥：还有吗还有吗？

安迪：……胡子更浓密了？

拉希奥：再猜。

安迪：……拉希奥我没空跟你打哑谜，纳沙塔尔前线的战争报告读完了吗？

拉希奥：（飞速转移话题）你难道就不好奇我的耳环去哪儿了吗？

安迪：……你不说我还真没注意到啊……那个耳环怎么了吗？

拉希奥：（掏出小小的黑色盒子）（打开盒盖）（露出里面的两个金色的镶嵌红宝石的手镯）

安迪：（目瞪口呆）

拉希奥：（得意洋洋等着表扬）

安迪：……不是，等下，这真的是用你的耳环做的？（一脸微妙的表情）不是我说，这稍微有点……呃……

拉希奥：emmmmmmm我觉得很有纪念意义啊……

安迪：……行了，我开玩笑的。（有些脸红，轻咳）谢谢你，拉希奥。


End file.
